Kings of Darkness
by Freelance360
Summary: Wimblegurk challenge entry. After finding himself buried in rubble during the war. An amnesiac teen finds himself now in the mitts of mercenaries where he finds an identity for himself as well as a brother in arms that shares something with that unbeknownst to them will change the wretched future that is supposed to come. Harem? Optional rn. open to suggestions!


**A/N: Yep I done joined the challenege! Hope you all like!**

Eostia is one of the few things that I seem to remember before I lost my memory. The vast land where humans, as well as demigods, have waged war against the demons for centuries. There is no love lost and especially no love gained from the warring races. As the war has continued, many have died from both sides, both literally and figuratively.

For humans, you are either killed or made to be a plaything for the demons. Males are usually dealt the former immediately while Females, unfortunately, suffer the latter.

It has been nothing but a struggle to survive while having to look over your shoulder every second hoping that you aren't hit with a surprise attack. It's even more of hassle when you don't even know who you are. I have been bestowed the undesired the luxury of experiencing that first hand.

For many who do not know me(Including myself), I go by the name of Hastur as it was a name given to me by a person I owe my life to. It has been roughly three years since I have awoken with no recollection of my life before waking up underneath a huge pile of rubble in what I could remember as nothing short of a natural disaster.

I can still remember the terror of feeling helpless as I was trying to scream for help. The thoughts of this place being my grave crept up with the anxiety of not knowing where I am had me at a breaking point.

As I tried to crawl my way out of the mass which was futile as my strength is sapped due to my body being severely wounded from the debris.

Screaming as loud as I can and seeing there was no hope of rescue pained me to the point to contemplate suicide to get the torture going in my mind added by this searing pain all around my body to cease.

But before I could think anymore though I saw my luck change for me as pieces of rubble was being thrown out from up top of me and a beam of light flashed on my face. My eyes had to close as they were trying to adjust to the change in light. All I could hear was the sound of dogs barking scratch that, puppies to be more specific. Then a few moments later I'm greeted with a female voice.

"Hey, kid! Are you ok?! Hey, guys, I'm going to need some help."

All I could do was chuckle through my tears as I see that my plea was being answered.

As I was taken out from the wreckage by what I can see is a red-haired beauty who was beautiful as she was strong as she seemed to be the leader of the team of strong, burly men who helped me out. When I looked around, I was then rushed by three happy pups. One looking different from the other, one pup has black and white fur and seemed to have their upper right leg bandaged, while the second had crimson red fur and had a bandage around their torso, and the other was onyx black and had a bandage covering what I believe is a scar on their left eye.

The trio of pups licked me and seemed to be nothing but happy to see me alive but I don't know why. So all I did was pat and rub the pups on their heads as the female warrior and her crew brought me back to camp.

I would later found out that woman's name is Maia and she, as I thought is the leader of the group of warriors that looks to have just gone through a crazy all-out battle with demons as I look around and see the corpses of orcs and many other demonic beings. I was about to say my name except, that I don't even know my own name.

All I can remember is waking up in the debris and as I told them that some looked at me with suspicious eyes. The three pups that greeted me with love in their eyes were close by and were growling at the some of the questionable warriors.

"Whoa I see these lil guys are quite protective" smiles Maia

"I don't even know why though," I say scratching my head as I tried to recollect my memories which resulted in failure "This is my first time meeting these puppies."

"How about Hastur?" says someone from the corner of the tent

I looked over, and I see a guy who seems to be about the same age as me if not older. He has short black hair along with blood-red eyes. He almost resembles a vampire with his pale white skin. He has a mischievous aura about him as he walks up to the group. He is wearing a ragged black hood along with matching worn out pants.

As he walks closer, I see him up close, and he seems to be about 5'10 tall.

"He isn't a pet Samuel," says another warrior

"I fucking know that, and I said to call me Sam dammit!" says Sam with a disgruntled look on his face "But the dude doesn't have a name, so I thought that he should have something that people can at least address him by."

I caught a glimpse of Maia pondering about something, and she soon smiles as she says

"I like the name. That name fits him. A person with no name, quiet, and mysterious? Yeah, Hastur it is."

She looks at me with an earnest smile and says

"Whaddya think about that name?"

Nodded as I smiled and replied

"Yeah….I like that name"

"Wait a minute!"

Says a voice beyond the soldiers. I look around to see who it was while Maia had a somewhat annoyed look on her face as if she knew exactly who it is and didn't want to be bothered by them.

"Yeah what is it Kin?"

Moments later I saw a guy come from the crowd of warriors by his slim build and scholar-like appearance he is a mage. He has short silver hair that goes to his shoulders with green eyes that were shooting daggers at me.

"You're just going to accept someone we just picked up from a battlefield just like that?!" says Kin

"Here goes Kin with this bullshit again" groans Sam as he rolls his eyes

"You said the same thing about Sam and had since then become one of our best trackers and runners since we picked him up a year ago," says Maia

"Yes that is true, but we knew his backstory. We don't know a damn thing about this one! This whole thing about Amnesia is bullshit to me. I don't trust this one for a minute."

"Can't believe I'm saying this but I gotta side with Kin on this one." says someone in the group. The man walks in who looks like a more muscular build than Kin. To be honest, he had a douchey feel to him as soon as I laid eyes on him. I don't trust him one bit.

"Hicks I wasn't expecting this from you," says a shocked Maya "Especially when you were the main person advocating for Sam to join us."

"Yeah but I could tell that he would be an asset that we could trust," says Hicks as he then gives me the side eye and points a knife towards me "But this one I get bad vibes."

I jolted a little bit as I saw then dagger Hicks points at me. But then the pups stepped up to Hicks growling as if they were ready to attack at any second.

"Whoa whoa whoa there," says Hicks holding his hands up as if to say he was harmless "You don't wanna get hurt there lil fella."

The onyx furred puppy continued to growl as it then charged at Hicks who then kicked the poor pup so hard they flew to Maia.

Maia caught the pup who then whimpered in her arms.

"HICKS STOP THIS INSTANT!"

"Or what?! Are you really going to choose this stranger over us?!"

I don't know what came over me, but before I realized it, I was already charging at Hicks. He tried to kick me, but I was able to dodge it easily and give him a roundhouse to his ribs. Hicks grunted in pain but he came charging at me with flurries of punches only for me to would avoid his attacks like it was nothing. Kin tried to do a sneak attack behind with his magic staff but before he could even cast a spell as I quickly turned around with a roundhouse kick that drops Kin to the ground. I don't know what kind of face I was making, but it made everyone look at me with concern in their eyes. Before I could do anything else, My arm was twisted behind my back and I felt a blade come close to my throat. That caused the other two pups to growl and slowly approach towards Sam.

"Calm down there wild boy, I don't wanna put you down."

I then realize that Sam was behind me. The thing is, I never felt his presence at all. I was finally able to calm down. Once I was able to calm down I was freed from Sam's arm lock. I would then, in laymens term, get sucker punched by Hicks

"Who the fuck are you?!"

"I-I don't know."

"Hicks! Kin!" snaps Maia as she looks at both of her skeptic members

"I know you guys might not always agree with me, and that's fine but let's get one thing clear, I am the one that decides who goes or stays. The boy stays, but if he tries anything slick, Sam can take care of him."

"You guys know it would be no problem for me," says Sam as he gives the two a confident grin as he already has a throwing knife in hand.

After getting my new identity, Hastur, I was taken in by the group and was put under the care of Sam A.K.A. ShadowHawk. The next three years would go by like a blur. When I first arrived unconscious, I seemed to be 15, at least that is what Sam told me.

So in a blink of an eye, three years pass and now I'm 18 and have learned a vast amount of things since being paired with Sam. Through those years I've grown to treat Sam as a big brother as I look up to him quite a deal. He, as well as big sis Maia, is pretty much responsible for my growth. I went from being an average build teen to a more physically fit build at least that is what Maia and the others tell me.

The group calls us the shadow brothers because we are usually working in recon and tracking missions that usually happens at night, and we're pretty damn good at it.

We are so good that some think we should lobby for some assassination missions but we both don't any parts of it.

The reasons for it is because we don't feel like it and it would really be a drag if we got ourselves in a sticky situation.

But we are now in the present day and I as well as my three furry companions are taking a stroll in a town that the crew decided to stop by that is stuck in the desert region.

The three pups have grown into capable wolves. Based on what Sam has told me, I'm lucky to have them as these three are a rare breed of wolves called 'Saber Wolves.' Very valuable but impossible to train unless they respect you. They are said to be the most ferocious and loyal wolves of Estoia. There are not too many of them left and are held in high standard all around as they are also capable of taking down a few orcs by themselves at their age now.

I'm happy to be accompanied by Noctis(Black and White Wolf), Ava(Crimson Red Wolf), and Anu(Onyx Black Wolf) as I walk around the shopping plaza looking for supplies for my next mission with Sam.

The mission in question was another tracking mission. We are assigned to track someone who is believed to be a spy for the dark elf queen Olga Discordia, Their name, Sophia Fairchild. Nothing is really known about her other than being a young knight in training. But there have been talks about her sometimes being missing at night and days after those incidents attacks made by Olga's minions. It's only natural to gain suspicion when a pattern such as that is realized.

After a few hours I'm pretty much finished with everything and have time to myself before Sam and I head off for the mission. Maia says it may take 5 days but knowing Sam and me, I give it about 2 days to complete.

With Sam getting some new weapons I decided to go to the base and sit down with Maia who has been teaching me how to fight with weapons. Her specialty is Staff-types but she was rather skilled in all types of weapons but just preferred the staff. I loved learning from Maia as I was able to further become a better all-around fighter with her guidance along with Sam's teachings as well.

I cannot tell a lie when I say there is another reason why I wanted to sit down with Maia. I pretty much have a crush on her. She is kind caring but also powerful and passionate in what she does. I respect her as a leader but again I'm still a man and I would be lying if her figure hasn't made my mind drift a few times.

But alas we are warriors and this war comes first before any kind of romance. No matter how I much I would love to tell her and have these feelings reciprocated, I must not become a burden. No matter what.

**A/N: What you guys think? Lemme know in the reviews or shoot me a message through the PM. Thanks for reading and until next time, PEACE!**


End file.
